Generally, a water discharge valve for toilets comprises a valve body and a moveable shutter assembly in the valve body between an open position and a closed position. Said types of valves are characterized by high flow rates, by very short opening periods, and sometimes by very long closing periods.
The present invention relates to a valve of the type identified above and provided with an auxiliary channel, which is configured to control the shutter assembly, and is selectively opened and closed by an auxiliary shutter, which, in turn, is controlled by a driving device. This configuration of the valve is particularly effective because it allows controlling high flow rates with little effort.
Although the valves with auxiliary channels have proven to be particularly reliable, sometimes it may be that they are not particularly fast and efficient in closing the shutter assembly.